The Other Greene Daughter
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: What if Hershel had another daughter? What if Maggie had a twin? Well this story is about Matilda 'Tilda' Greene and how she joins the our favorite group of survivors, maybe even softening Daryl's heart along the way. (Sorry for the shitty summary) Please Review as they make me Happy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All this belongs to AMC Walking Dead Series except my Character Matilda**

**T****hank you to Hippielicious for Beta-ring**

Please Review

* * *

The Other Greene Daughter

Chapter One 

Watching as the sun rose over the green fields and the animals woke to the brand new day was a sight that I`d never get used to as I looked out of my childhood bedroom that I now shared with my twin sister as we had three extra people living under our roof and only one spare room. (Our BROTHER Shawn`s room was left untouched.)

Listening to the sounds of the birds tweeting good morning, I smiled because right at this moment the world was the same just like it has been for the last million years; the sun will always rise again. I lowered the blind back down as my sister moaned, rolling onto my side of the bed as she started her waking process. So I quickly and quietly dressed in my old faded black jeans that had a hole at the right knee, a thin purple singlet top that covered my purple and green polka dot bra with a light green button shirt over the top as well as my old brown leather WORK BOOTS and I left the bedroom before my sister woke completely. (F.Y.I, Maggie isn't a morning person.)

As I skipped down the stairs dodging the squeaky step I arrived in the kitchen finding my Dad was already up with a cuppa in front of him,

"Morning Daddy," I said kissing him on his whiskered cheek

"Morning sweet Tilly, coffee already brewed" he said standing up and heading towards the toaster

(Another F.Y.I I think instant coffee is disgusting but we can`t afford to waste power to use my café style coffee maker and I`ll die if I don't get my morning coffee.)

Pouring some black tar into my Winnie the Pooh mug my sister Beth bought me when she was eight – the only mug I was allowed to use ever since – and grimaced as I swallowed the toxic sludge, adding more sugar than any DENTIST would be happy with did I notice Daddy smiling

"What?"

"Nothing my sweet girl, it`s just you pull the same face every morning and I`m just glad that some things don't change." He kept smiling as the toaster popped.

"I`ll never learn my lesson," I teased as I sat on the edge of the KITCHEN COUNTER.

I miss this about Daddy, his carefree nature and the warmth that came out of his eyes when he looked at Momma A (that`s what Maggie and I call Daddy`s wife Annette); she would simply enter a room and I would catch him smiling like a smitten teenager. But now all I see is how tired he is and how he needs rest not just his body, but his soul too. There is only so much a lost soul mate can take before they wear too thin.

"Sweet Tilly you okay?" I hear the worry in Daddy`s voice as I fall out of my trance as I see that plate of toast he`s holding out for me.

"Sorry Daddy: just thinking about what JOBS we all need to do today," I lied, but it was a topic needed discussed.

"Is Jimmy up yet?" I asked as I buttered my toast.

He was still frowning but answered "He is out checking the windmill since he knows how much Maggie and you hate going up there."

Oh thank god for Jimmy, I thought as I shuddered. I hate heights.

"Okay that`s one thing off the list we also need to do."

cattle/clean troughs

horses/clean stables

chickens/collect eggs/ clean coop

the boundary FENCE

maintenance/ yard work

maintenance

"I`ll get Bethie to take care of the horses as that`ll keep her close to the house. Same with Patricia: she likes looking after the chickens." I paused then, thinking back to when the last time was we had to kill a hen and it came to me it had been at least a week.

"If she is comfortable, we`ll need to kill another chicken for the barn."

Darn I could have kicked myself for saying that. Why couldn't I have asked her myself so I wouldn't have to remind my father and bring the sadness back to his eyes.

"I`ll tell her. Also, Otis left early this morning to go hunting since he noticed some deer trails yesterday and he's keeping an eye out for any sick people." He nodded as he settled himself down at the dining table.

I internally winced at the thought of 'sick people'; I truly did pray to god every night that they were only 'sick' and not dead like I feared. I hoped that somewhere the government, in an underground laboratory, they are working on a cure, but I also knew that after sixty days and still no news from them that something must be very wrong. Also, deep down, I doubted if a cure was made, that would it really give us our loved ones back. To some degree the 'sick' had started to decompose and that only happens to corpses. Is that what they truly were now? Walking corpses? I wasn't going to speak these thoughts out loud and never to my father, who needed to hold on to the idea that his wife is still alive.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" Daddy asked.

"Sorry daddy my mind keeps drifting. I`ll take Mags to feed the cattle and clean the troughs and after that I`ll do the boundary run while she takes care of the vehicle checks, if you want to take care of the house and yard," I finished saying.

It might sound like I was being bossy but this is how we had been running the farm for the last sixty odd days. We do the same thing: I make a list and we do our separate jobs before meeting for lunch. Then, wandering back out until an hour before sunset, we made sure that everyone was inside for the night and then repeat the next day.

But it was also for Daddy's peace of mind.

It made me feel like I had a purpose in this new world: that I could be responsible – not the weak, scared little girl that Dad remembers me as.

Finally, we heard stomping coming down the stairs and I immediately knew it was my twin. You wouldn't think that someone tall and slim could sound like a herd of elephants but she could.

She appeared around the corner dressed similar to me only in blue. I watched as she greeted Daddy the same way I did: with a kiss on the cheek before she smirked, swiping my last piece of toast and my mug a toxic sludge

"Hey don`t steal," I whine as I playfully lunge forward.

She laughs. "Sharing is caring, sweet sister."

I huff but I can`t resist smiling when Dad starts to chuckle.

"You girls always brighten up my world. Somehow you both have done the same thing every morning since you were knee-high just to make this old man smile." He looked at us with love in his eyes "I only hope you girls never lose each other in this scary new world." He frowned as he left the room.

We were silent as Maggie finished my breakfast and as soon as she swallowed the last mouthful of coffee I got up. "Come one Mags, let`s get this day started."

After we were both ready to go, having filled several canteens full of water, we were loading the Ute with scrubbing brushes, brooms and eight hay bales, off to the first of six paddocks. 

* * *

After having scrubbed seven of the eight troughs for the last three hours, I finally throw my brush into the water splashing us with dirty water.

"Tilda!" Maggie yelled as she copped a face full of water.

I laughed. "Sorry."

I chucked my semi-clean rag at her so she could wipe her face as we sat down for a quick break.

"Mags, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"I`ve just been thinking – "

She cut me off with a laugh. "Oh no, I hope you don't strain yourself!" But she stopped when she saw my face. "What`s the matter, sis?"

"I`ve been thinking about the way the world has gone and the disease," I said hesitantly. She frowned as she considered what I was really saying. "Do you believe what Dad says about it?"

"Why don't you just tell me what you really want to say Sis, I`ll listen and I promise I won`t shut you down like Daddy did last time."

"I do believe Daddy that there`s going to be a cure but I`m losing faith. It's been over sixty days since the power went off and the broadcasting's stop working. What if that means that there isn't anyone left working on it? Let`s say there is a cure and could it really reverse the damage it's done to their bodies or their minds? How long after being bitten would the cure work: a day, a week, a month? What if this is the work of God and not man-made? What if this is how the world ends and we`re keeping our loved ones and friends alive locked up while their suffering? At the rate of their decomposing there won't be anything left to save." My thoughts rushed out and I didn't realise how much I`d been thinking about this until then.

My beautiful, taller twin was silent for a long time as she thought over everything I said, until I started to believe she wasn't going to reply.

"Tilda, I think you have made several good points but I have to believe that they can come back. If we lose our hope that Momma and Shawn are still in there then what are we living for? Daddy needs to believe just like Beth does. We need that miracle but I also see your point: there is only so much that modern medicine can fix before there`s a point of no return. But we won`t know anything until we hear from the government, so let`s just keep this between us, okay?" she said, looking sadly at me.

"I know. I wouldn't dream of crushing Daddy like that but I needed to get everything off my chest, Mags. I just don't know how much longer we can go on like this, doing the same thing day in and out. This isn't living: were hiding out here. We could go out looking for people bringing them back here where it`s safe!"

"No, Tilda! We`re only safe here because of our small numbers." Maggie shot down my idea but I wasn't keen on it. It was just a last-minute thought, but what made me happy was that Maggie was on the same wave length as me because I couldn't take it if she was going to be naive about the whole situation like Beth is. Poor, sweet Beth. God, I love my little sister but I could strangle her at times because she didn't take this seriously. She knew what was happening in the Barn but to her it was like our Momma and Shawn were just away sick at a hospital and they would be back any day now

I stood up at went over to Maggie and hugged her tight. "I`m losing it Maggie," I whisper as my body shook with suppressed sobs.

I can`t tell you how long we stood there in the middle of a paddock full of grazing cows until the rumble of our empty stomachs echoed pulling us away from each other with a laugh.

"Come on Tilda, let's finish this so we can head back for some lunch." Mags sent me a sweet smile and with a nudge we finished the trough, the last one as we scattered hay across the paddock, before hightailing it back to the house. 

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I was tackling Chestnut when I heard foot steps behind me, looking over my right shoulder I saw Daddy.

"Sweet Tilda, please be extra careful out there!" I could see the fear in Daddy's eyes so I stepped up to hug him and to try to reassure him.

"I have my bat and I`ll stay on Chestnut so I can outrun anything that comes for me," I promised.

He kissed my forehead and released me so I could step back and mount my favourite horse: Chestnut.

He silently handed me my junior league baseball bat, which I placed in a rifle holster, and I swiftly kicked Chestnut's flank, shooting off like a bullet.

I needed this: going for a leisurely ride to clear my head on a warm summer day with a crisp breeze blowing my long dark brown hair back. I raised my face up towards the sun as I breathed in deeply before pulling back on the reins to bring her to a slow trot.

Doing the daily run around the border of our property and checking for weakness against the sick people was something I began doing the first day with my brother Shawn. It was during our ride that we encountered our first sick person. We were taken off guard as she was our neighbour Mrs. Davis, so when we got close to try to help her we never expected her to bite Shawn or that she would be the first person I`d ever killed as I swung my bat at her head until she stopped moving, her brains scattered over the ground.

That was the worse day I`d ever had since the beginning of this crazy new world and it only got worse when he turned, biting Momma – STOP Tilda! I physically shook my head, clearing out those dark memories as I clicked Chestnut into a canter.

Today was a beautiful day with a pure blue sky and no trace of CLOUDS. As the bright sun shone down on me, birds tweeted as they flew overhead and cows mooed as they grazed with their calves. But not even this bright summer day could keep away the dark thoughts entering my mind; I couldn't believe how lucky we were to have this piece of paradise even before the world went to shit. That`s why I couldn't shake the thought of this being God`s work; maybe all the bad things Man has done over the thousand years to God's creations:

Maybe we deserve this…..

I was by the last fence that would lead me home when I heard my name being shouted from a distance;

"Tilda!"

Glancing around, I saw three men running towards me from the north. One man was easy for me to recognize, but the other two I had never seen before but the man leading the race made my heart race in fear when I notice the young boy in his arms.

"Otis what happened?" I yelled. "Is he bitten?" I prayed that he hadn't been; no child should have to be put through that horror.

The cowboy stopped a few metres shy of me as he gasped for breath. "No, he was shot."

I couldn't believe it, but I made a hasty decision. "Pass him up to me. I can get him back to the house quicker. My dad will know what to do," I offered

He shook his head no, but I could see how exhausted he was so I called out again. "Come on Cowboy, now is not the time to be stubborn so pass him up and I`ll take good care or your boy. You can trust me."

Looking in his eyes I could see how grateful he was, lifting his precious boy into my arms, holding him tight against my chest. But before I could move to get Chestnut into the canter Cowboy grabbed my hand and squeezing it so tight that I felt my knuckle crack.

"Please hurry I can`t lose my boy," he said and my heart broke for him.

"I will, now follow the sun for another 2miles and you`ll reach the farm-house," I called back as I kicked my horse's flank and we were off like lightning.

I pushed Chestnut to the max as she galloped over the fields, startling the nearby cows from their grazing; as we approach the fence bordering the house`s yard I started yelling for help.

"Daddy! Dad, I need help."

Lifting the unconscious boy up as I stood in the stirrups, forcing my beautiful old horse into a jump, I instantly feel like shit as she clips her back hoof on the top rail and we stumble upon landing.

I scream as Chestnut falls and she throws us from the saddle, I try my best to protect the boy in arms as we roll landing hard on the unforgiving ground.

I don't look at my oldest friend land with a bone crunching thud as Maggie`s screams piece my ears as I roll over to look down at my precious cargo.

"Tilda are you hurt?" Daddy yelled with worry.

"No I don't think so but please Daddy help this poor boy he`s been shot," I pleaded as Maggie helped me up.

Daddy knelt as he took in the wound on the boy`s stomach as more blood began pouring out, causing Daddy to issue orders. "Patricia get my bag and the spare room ready. Beth, get HOT WATER." As he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, Maggie grabbed his legs and they carried him towards the house.

Looking at the windmill I saw Jimmy hurry over so I yelled "Jimmy please help Chestnut," as I limp after Daddy.

"Of course," I faintly heard him yell back as I followed my family inside and into the guest bedroom that Patricia and Otis were staying in.

"Otis is bringing the boy`s father here," I murmured to dad as they laid him down on the soft bed and I collapse into the chair in the corner as the adrenalin fades and my aching body announces itself and I watched my father begin to work.

"Maggie, I need painkillers, coagulates…grab everything: clean towel or sheets and ALCOHOL. Tilda, grab that pillowcase and fold it into a pad and help press down on the wound," Hershel instructed us.

I do as Daddy instructed even as my body protest to getting back up

Patricia called out "I got a weak pulse, I`ll put in an IV."

Hearing someone yell I swiftly glanced out the bedroom window and, seeing the three men running, I hastily glanced at Dad. "The boy's father is almost here. I should prepare him?" I asked, nodding to the window with my head as blood began to cover my hands.

"Yes go and bring him in. I've got questions he needs to answer," Hershel said.

I barely stepped out the front door when he stomped up the front steps as I held out my bloody hands to stop him.

"He`s okay at the moment. My father, Hershel, is working on him as we speak."

I held out my hand and he grasped it as I lend him into the room the held his son.

Dad looked up at our entrance before he locked eyes on the upset father. "What happened to him son?"

"Your man Otis shot him. I didn't even know he was there. We were all staring at this deer and then heard the gunshot and Carl was down. He didn't even scream. It was just an unlucky accident," he murmured the end as his adrenalin finally ran dry and he collapsed to the floor beside his son.

"Okay son, please know that I`m going to do everything in my power to save your son, but I`m going to need you to move back and give me some room to move," Dad insisted.

The distraught father ignored Daddy, holding his pale son's hand, so I stepped forward and touched him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly. "Come on Cowboy, let`s get you something to eat and some fresh air so my father can work." I pulled him up and brought him back outside.

"Cowboy?" he questioned.

I blushed and looked down "Your hat looked like a cowboy hat from a distance and I still don't know your name."

He smiled weakly "Rick Grimes, and that is my son Carl." He held out his hand to shake.

"Matilda Greene. Well, just Tilda is fine."

"Wait ,do you know his blood type?" Patricia called out from the open window.

"It`s A positive, same as me," he yelled back.

"That`s fortunate. Don't wander far – we`ll need ya Rick," Daddy said.

"I`m O Negative, so I`m compatible if it becomes necessary," I offered.

"Thank you so much for helping us." He sat down on the porch steps as I went back inside, catching Beth before she disappeared.

"Could you make up something for the men to eat, Sis? They ran a long way."

My beautiful, angelic sister smiled and nodded before heading into the kitchen as I went back outside to sit with Rick but I didn't quite get there.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but once I got to the fly-screen door I thought it be best that Rick and his friend finish their conversation:

"…..is that why I escaped the hospital and survived Atlanta to find my family only to lose my son like this? If so, someone is playing a sick joke on me." I saw Rick bow his head in shame but his friend spoke up then.

"No Rick, we aint losing Carl so just stop. We lost a girl yesterday so we search for her and Carl got shot but we will survive this because if there is anything I know about that kid it is that he is stubborn as his old man," he joked but his meaning behind it was clear.

The dark-haired man caught me then so I cleared my throat. "Sorry for interrupting just thought I`d tell ya that my sister Beth is making you something to eat. I was wondering how you guys got out here?"

"We were out looking for a young girl Sophia who went missing yesterday. We have our main group up at the traffic snarl on the highway."

He went to say more but Maggie appeared at the door. "Rick, we need you." He raced past us and into the house, leaving me with his friend.

"I`m Shane Welsh, Rick`s best friend," the dark hair man introduced himself.

"Tilda Greene. You coming in?" I tilted my head indicating the house.

He nodded and followed me in.

Once we were all in standing around the bed he spoke. "Now while having the bullet go through the deer saved your boy it also weakened the bullet enough to shatter when it entered Carl so it`s now in six tiny pieces. I`m going to have to dig them out and I have nothing strong enough to knock him out with so it will hurt. I`m going to need you all to hold him down so he doesn't thrash around, hurting himself more. Are you all ready?" he was looking from Maggie, Patricia, to me before settling on Rick and the Shane.

But Rick shook his head no as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "His mother doesn't know he`s hurt. She needs to be here. I need to go get Lori if he doesn't make it." He mumbled a lot but it was all about Lori needing to be here.

He stood up like he was about to walk out the door but Maggie being closer grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "No Rick, your son needs you here. If you tell me where they are I`ll go get her," she promised.

I cocked my head at her suggestion because she wasn't leaving without me so while Rick showed her where their camp was I went to search out my baby sister.

I found her making up piles of sandwiches and pouring out two glasses of juice for our two guests and I interrupted her. "Bethie can you go in and help Daddy? I`m gonna go with Maggie to bring the boy`s mother here."

"Ok course, Tilly. Please be careful," my sweet baby sister pleaded.

I left Beth with a kiss on the cheek as I went outside to check on Chestnut. I saw Jimmy leaning over my fallen horse's body and I took a deep breath as I approached them.

"Jimmy?" my voice wavered

He turned around and his face broke, telling me all I needed to know my precious horse didn't make it and my heart broke.

"Oh god," I rushed forward as I knelt at Chestnut`s head laying my hand on her cheek as tears fell down mine, sobbing for the first time since in 59 days.

Time passed and before I knew it, Maggie was hugging me from behind as she whispered kind words in my ear. I didn't hear her but I knew that she needed my help so I bottled my grief as I wiped my eyes while I turned to look at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, could you please start digging a grave over near Samson`s – my first horse's grave – while I go with Maggie?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. I`ll ask Otis and the other new guy if they could help me move her body," he said sadly.

"Mags, why don't you go tackle up Suzie while I say goodbye," I choked but I swallowed my cries.

"Are you sure Tilda? I can go by myself if you want," Maggie said.

"No Mags, none of us have left the farm since all this happened and you are not going by yourself," I insisted and I watched her nod her head as she got up and headed for the stables.

I waited until she was far enough away as I lay my head down on Chestnuts to cry into her fur "Oh Chestnut, my beautiful horse, I am so sorry I made you jump when you're too old to do that anymore. Thank you for being such a loving horse and for taking care of me after my dark years because no matter how messed up I was I knew you still loved me." I looked down at my left leather clad wrist through my watery eyes as I thought about what laid just underneath the cuff as I rubbed Chestnut`s face one last time. "I`ll never forget you my beautiful girl." I gave her a kiss and I stood up and walked away because I knew if I didn't leave know I never would.

I met Maggie as she led her brown horse out by the lead just as Dad appeared.

"I`m ready to go if you are, Mags," I informed her.

Dad looked like he was going to protest but I beat him to it. "It`ll be safer if both of us go and then I`ll stay with their group and lead them back here."

Maggie added "I have my hunting knife and I`ve tied two baseball bats to the saddle just in case." She gestured to her right hip where the knife was attached to her belt.

"Stay safe girls," he pleaded.

"We will Daddy," Mags promised, before mounting Suzie and I got on behind her. With a firm kick we were off toward this group of survivors who by some miracle had survived this long out in the open and I couldn't help but feel excited by having new people around and maybe, just maybe, finding someone special for me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1, this is a reedited version thanks to Hippielicious so please check out her story called Opposite`s Attract its a Daryl/OC**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

We were travelling at a dangerous speed through the dense woods as Maggie urged Suzie to go faster, expertly dodging trees and low branches yelling out the occasional 'duck'. We finally arrived at our local church which Rick told us would be a good starting point as we jumped over headstones.

'Never in a million years did I ever believe that we would be racing through a graveyard, dodging headstones that could be very well be our dead ancestors tombs, as our horse galloped towards a group of strangers in the middle of an Apocalypse. This was unbelievable.'

I shook my head to get rid of that nonsense as Mags slowed Suzie down so she could catch her breath. "Good girl, Suzie. Good girl." Mags murmured as she patted her horse`s neck.

After a few minutes at a gentle trot we set off at again until we heard a distinct female scream echo through the air. Turning west, Maggie forced the laboured horse into a gallop and within seconds we bursted through the trees, finding the blonde haired women crawling backwards in her desperate attempt to free herself from the 'sick man' that was grabbing her legs.

I released my hold on Maggie as she charged towards the woman, drawing the bat and swung like a pro, striking the man over the head and knocking him out.

Mags pulled back on the reins to slow Suzie down but the frightened animal was too freaked out as she tried to rear at the danger; "Whoa girl, easy." Mags tried to sound reassuring but it was getting dangerous for us as I tightened my grip but it was a lost cause as Suzie pranced about it, finally making me slip and fall onto the hard ground for a second time that day.

"Hffp," I groaned as I landed on my right side, my hip bearing the brunt of the impact – probably bruising – wincing as I landed.

"Oh god, Tilly," I heard Mags yell as she failed to calm the horse.

"I`m alright."

I noticed the group surrounding us as one man stepped up to help Maggie; he was of Chinese or Korean origins with a cute face and warm eyes, looking a little star struck as he stared at my beautiful twin. I smiled at the thought of Maggie finding someone special in this dark new world. I noticed the screaming blonde women had righted herself and was cleaning herself off: she was pretty, although she looked sad. There was another women standing closer to me with ass length brown hair that looked stunning - something I`ve always wanted. I got a quick look at her face and she was beautiful causing, my self-esteem to crash. She must have been Carl's mother. The last women was walking over to me, holding out her hand for me to grasp as I painfully stood up, whimpering as my hip began throbbing.

"Thank you," I said to the sad grieving woman.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"A little banged up but I`ll live." I smiled as I looked away back at my sister who had a semi-calm horse.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" my sister called out.

I was right when the stunning brunette stepped forward, raising her hand "I`m Lori."

"There`s been an accident and your son Carl has been shot. He`s alive with our father Hershel at our family farm your husband Rick sent us to get you and your people back safe."

I watched as the blood drained from her face and she stuttered "W-what do you mean shot?"

I stepped forward so we could get this ball rolling. "He`s alive but they need to operate and Rick refused, saying that you need to be there just in case. You need to go with Maggie now, please."

Just as I went to touch her to get to moving a second man grabbed me and Maggie yelled out "Hey!"

He ignored her as he spun me around "You aint taking her anywhere. Lori, we don't know these people; they could be lying."

"What if they're not? Daryl, I have to go. It`s my son, I have too," Lori argues as she rushes to mount the horse.

I don't see that, though. All I see are a pair of stunningly beautiful blue eyes that have me enchanted. I don't care that this man has his hands on me, or that anyone else would be seeing a rough, redneck, crossbow wielding, man holding a small 5ft2 women by the shoulders and think they should rescue her from him. But I see something completely different: I see a protector. A man who knows hardship and pain but is stronger for it. I see a uniquely beautiful man who has captured my complete attention. Little did I know that he too was stunned by me. Maggie`s voice snapped me out of it as I jerked backwards.

"Tilly you okay?"

"Yeah Mags, you need to go there isn't much time." I went over to her and we held hands.

"Stay safe, sis." I smiled "You two be careful."

"Hey Hunter, not one scratch on my sister or you`ll have me to answer too, you hear me?" she threatened and to my surprise he nodded back at her. Before she could say anything else I slapped Suzie`s rump and they shot off like a rocket.

Great just great, you're an idiot Matilda Margret Greene. Why would you put yourself in a position to be left with strangers when you know how bad you are around them? There`s a reason why you avoided people before.

"So you got a name?" the blonde woman asked.

"Um yeah I`m Matilda – or just Tilda – Greene and that feisty girl was my sister Maggie." I tried smiling but I really couldn't be bothered due to my body was aching.

She smiled, too… briefly. "I`m Andrea, this here is Carol and Glenn and that over there is Daryl." She introduced everyone as I let my eyes linger on Daryl, a huge crossbow hanging on his shoulder. The sound of moaning froze everyone but Daryl as he strode over to the fallen 'sick man' as he kicked him over. "Shut up," he snapped as he released an arrow that was now in the middle of the man`s head.

I gasped in shock as I recognized him: it was Mr. Thomas my sixth grade math teacher. Feeling bile rise up in my throat, I scrambled behind a tree to vomit up my lunch.

'God how pathetic can I really be? Throwing my guts up in front of strangers is just embarrassing.'

I was coughing for several seconds as I fought to catch my breath, before moving away from my vomit pile, bracing myself against a rough tree`s trunk and closing my eyes, not realizing that a someone had just stood over me until they coughed.

The Hunter stood there with an unreadable face as he handed me a red and white bandanna which I took and accidently brushing my fingers against his causing me to gasp as an electric spark passed through us.

"Thank you" I muttered as I lowered wiping my face clear of sweat and spit 'Note to self: wash and return to my hunter. 'Looking back up, I noticed that he was still standing there like a statue as he watched me, frowning down at me before he held out his hand again to help me up.

Brushing the dirt and leaves from my knees and backside, I heard a voice call out. "Can`t stomach seeing someone kill a Walker huh? You`ll never survive in this world if your throwing up all the time." Andrea said.

I wasn't sure if she was being nasty like 'Toughen up bitch' or just giving friendly advice. Since I`m not very good around people so I simply said "I knew him" pointing to the dead 'Walker. "He was my sixth grade teacher."

Their faces dropped in understanding but I felt like shit when it occurred to me that I should tell them that I haven't seen the man in years

"I haven't seen him in years," I tried to reassure them. Well, mainly Daryl my hunter.

Carol approached me embracing me in a hug that had me frozen. "I`m so sorry, honey."

I smiled weakly more in shock of the physical contact than the fact that my old teacher was dead in front of me but I shrugged as we started walking back towards the highway with my Hunter in the lead.

'Wait what did I just think? My Hunter? What the hell? When did I start thinking of Daryl like that? I don't think of men like that; not since that time in high-school that I don't think about ever! Could it have been because he gave me his bandanna? Or his stunning blue eyes that locked on to mine earlier? I can`t think of him like that because chances are, Daddy is gonna make them leave as soon as Carl is back on his feet. And attachments aren't a good thing these days with the world ending and the dead walking around.' I mentally shook my head to get rid of the crazy thoughts.

"How far away is your camp?" I asked randomly to get my thoughts onto something else.

"Another 500 odd meters," my hunter answered.

'Damnit! No, not my hunter: just Daryl. Daryl the hunter. Daryl the gorgeous hunk of a man, my rough protector, NO damnit just Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, My Daryl aww screw it My Hunter Daryl.'

God I could really slap myself in the head if it wouldn't make the other think I'm a friggin lunatic.

"Cool, why were you guys out here? It`s a random place to be taking a walk these days," I remarked as my curiosity spiked

"Rick didn't tell you?" Carol said disappointedly

"There wasn't any time for chit-chat with Carl bleeding everywhere and Rick panicking about Lori," I replied.

"My daughter Sophia is missing. We were hiding from a herd of walkers when two of them saw her and she ran. Rick followed, killing the walkers, but Sophia had vanished." Carol answered as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh God, I`m so sorry Carol," I said as my heart ached for her that poor women.

I wish I was brave enough to approach her and return the hug she gave me but I couldn't bring myself to as I sent her a sympathetic smile and we continued walking.

"Come on guys, we`re losing daylight," My Daryl, the sexy Hunter, called out as he shouldered his crossbow.

We continue the walk in silence until we reached the guardrail separating the highway from the woods.

* * *

I fell back, letting the others climb over the guardrail first. Becoming lost in my thoughts again, I didn't realise that the tip of my boot caught the edge of it which sent me tumbling.

"Shit."

I must be cursed considering this will be the third time I've hit the ground today and I have to say I was getting bloody over it but my third time never came as a pair of strong arms grabbed my shoulders holding me up and holding me tight.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I didn't realise I spoke out loud until he chuckled.

"Maybe you're just lucky."

"Lucky? I think you mean cursed. That would have been the third time today."

He frowned like he wanted to ask but thought better of it as a new voice called out to us.

"Where are the others? Lori, Rick, Carl and Shane? Somebody tell me what happened."

I turned to see an older gentleman wearing a fisherman's hat holding a rifle, a panicked look covering his face.

"Cool ya jets old man. There was an accident with Carl and he was shot by a hunter. Rick and Shane took him to this woman`s farm where her father is treating him and Matilda and her sister came and took Lori." Daryl informed him and all I could think was he didn't explain that very well. I could tell the others thought so too.

"You let strangers take Lori? What if they were lying?" the older man suggested and I jumped in.

"Hey, we aint lying! It was an accident and you can ask Rick yourself if you don't believe me. That`s why I`m here to lead you guys back."

He didn't appear sorry for accusing us of doing wrong.

"I mean no disrespect but the last stranger who took us in tried to commit mass suicide so forgive me if I`m a little cautious about new people. I`m Dale," he explained and introduced himself.

I nodded in acceptance and greeting.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but we need to do something about T-dog: he`s in a lot more blood than before and his fever is spiking." He continued talking but my blood froze. Were they saying that a member of their group had been bitten?

So I spoke up, interrupting him. "Is that man bitten?" I tighten my grip on my bat.

"What? No miss, he was cut. I promise there`s no chance of him turning, it`s just a severe infection that's turned into blood poisoning." the older man promised.

I nodded but I didn't release my grip until the panic I felt started to wane. "We need to get him to my father."

"Keep your dirty rags off my brother`s motorcycle, old man. I don't know why you didn't say so earlier. I have my brother`s stash," Daryl said as he went through a saddle bag on the most gorgeous motorbike I`ve ever seen. He drew a large plastic bag full of little orange bottles. "We got some Crystal – don't need that – some coke – don't need that either…Ah, here it is. Some doxycycline: and not the cheap stuff. All this is first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." He threw the little bottle to Dale.

I giggled at that. "Impressive collection."

Daryl smirked at me. "He never could keep it in his pants." This caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach as I fought a blush but I was soon laughing at the face Andrea pulled in disgust, everyone sharing a brief smile before we got serious again.

"So I guess we need to pack up and get to this farm quick for T-dog?" Glenn spoke up.

I didn't expect Carol to disagree. "No, what about Sophia? We can`t just all leave. What if she comes back and we`re all gone? She`ll think we left her." She sobbed at the last bit.

"We can`t stay and risk T-Dog getting any worse. I`m sorry Carol but the group is broken; we need to regroup," Dale added

"Unless some stay and someone takes T-Dog ahead and we all meet at this farm tomorrow?" Andrea added.

"I`m staying. I need to stay," Carol forced out.

"Alright here`s what we'll do: Glenn, you and Andrea will take T-Dog to the farm while the rest of us make a sign and leave some supplies for Sophia. We`ll follow in the morning," Dale issued.

* * *

Barely ten minutes later did we have T-Dog in the car and I was giving Glenn the directions to my family farm. "You need to head back the way you came until you get to the Fairbanks Road turn off. You follow that for a good 30 miles before you get to a small dirt road called Pastor`s Creek on the left hand side and you follow that till you reach a huge bright green mailbox with our name Greene on the front. On your left, it's the only one on the side of the road so you can`t miss it. You got it?"

"Yeah I think so," he nodded.

"Oh, don't forget to shut all the gates behind you or my father might just kill you." I laughed when his face dropped. "I`m joking, Glenn."

"Really funny," he muttered as he got into Carol`s Cherokee driver`s seat. Andrea sat beside him with T-Dog lying down in the back and with a quick farewell we watched Glenn drive off.

* * *

It was hard thinking about how 99% of the world was dead or dead and walking around, even if I did semi-believe that they were sick and with a cure could bounce back. But nothing except time could heal the world from this disaster as I looked around at the hundred plus abandoned cars that covered just this tiny stretch of road in comparison to the rest of the country. Every person in these cars was mostly dead as there were several rotting bodies still trapped inside the cars. The sight of the bodies was disgusting and don't even get me started on the smell as I opened one car door. The stench nearly knocked me for six but it was worth it as I found a bag full of canned food and bottled water which I carried back to the RV.

Only after several hours of looting did I finally sit down beside Dale on top of the RV. I sighed as I sipped some water. "Dale, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure you can. What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering how you all met and what your story is?"

"Well that`s a long tale but I`ll try keep it short. Let`s see, it was about the 3rd or 4th day after the broadcast said to head for Atlanta safe-zone when I met Andrea and her younger sister Amy .They were stuck on the side of the road so I offered them a lift. We ended up following a church van which was being driven by T-Dog with Glenn and a few others and everyone just joined our convoy. We were joined by Shane with Lori and Carl, Carol, Sophia and Ed, Carol`s husband. Daryl and his brother Merle, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea and Amy, Jacqui, Jim, Morales and his wife Miranda and their two kids Eliza and Louis. There was another family - the Evans - but they were separate from us and to tell you the truth, I never really spoke to them." Dale took a deep breath before continuing.

"We had been going pretty well. No Walkers had been seen and we had fresh water from the old Quarry we were camping above. Shane, our leader, was going a good job making sure everyone was fed and we had a constant watch. Daryl and Merle were hunters so they were constantly bring in squirrels, rabbits and an occasional deer but Glenn was a runner he would go back into Atlanta to bring in more food, clothes and anything really but it got to a point that more people needed to go in. And that`s when everything started going wrong." He sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Dale, if it`s too hard to say I don't need to know," I tried to say but he shook his head.

"It`s unbelievable that all this only happened less than a week ago. Where was I? Oh yes, Glenn took a group in: Andrea, Merle, T-Dog, Jacqui and Morales…."

He told me how Rick joined the group and was reunited with his family but I was saddened to hear that Daryl lost his brother in the process but what was worse was that he didn't know if he was alive, or dead, or dead and walking. I felt my heart break for him. Merle might have been a horrible person but he was still a person who didn't deserve being left behind. I nodded to Dale as he began telling me about the how the camp was attacked and the loss of Amy, Jim, Ed, the Evans family and the departure of the Morales family.

I teared up when he told me about Amy since she sounded so much like Beth; it hit a little too close to home. I dried my eyes using Daryl`s bandanna and that made me look up to find the man in question.

There he was, painting a sign for Sophia on the rear-view window of an abandoned car. It read: 'Sophia Stay Here We Will Come Every Day'

Carol set supplies down on the hood: biscuits, power bars, bottles of water and a blanket wrapped up in a plastic bag just in case it rains. Daryl must have sensed my gaze because he turned around, looking right at me and I faintly smiled at him. Dale started talking again so I turned back, facing him as he told me about the CDC and how Dr: Jenner tried to kill them all. But when Rick got him to release them, Jacqui decided to stay behind and he finally got to the part that lead them to here.

"That`s an incredible journey you all have been on. I don't think I could have gone through all that and still be in one piece."

"It`s hard to keep holding on to hope but what else can we do but keep moving forward? Now all we have to do is find Sophia and wait for Carl to heal." He drifted off in thought.

I left him there in peace because remembering all that must be emotionally exhausting so I climbed down the small ladder slowly so I wouldn't slip. Reaching the bottom, I was surprised to feel hands grab my hips.

"Oh Jesus, Daryl, you scared me!" I wacked him on the shoulder playfully

He smirked as he said cheekily "Sorry. Carol is heating up some food for dinner in the RV."

Oh. I nodded and followed him inside. I wished he had wanted to see me for something else.

* * *

11pm inside the RV with Carol and Daryl

God this was uncomfortable, sitting at the kitchen bench as I brought my knees up to my chest. I attempted to sleep even though I knew I wouldn't be getting any tonight. Looking down, I stared at Daryl as he laid down in the aisle and I could see his eyes blink, listening to Carol crying from the bed.

I moved around trying to get comfortable when I banged my knee against the bench as I groan, this is just great I thought now I have a bruised knee as well as my sore hip and back from both my falls off horses,

"Ya alright?"

I lifted my head up, seeing Daryl leaning on his elbows as he raised an eyebrow. All I did was stare at him.

I nodded. "Yeah, it`s just so bloody uncomfortable up here."

"Yeah, I get that. It`s not much better down here."

"Did you wanna go for a walk instead? I mean I doubt I`ll get any sleep and…."

"May as well. You got a knife?" he asked as he sat up, looking at me.

"No, my sister has it."

"I`ll get you one. Come on." he stood and offered me a hand up.

I grasped his hand, letting him pull me up, but to my great embarrassment my legs buckled and I fell onto him.

"Easy there. What's with you falling around me all the time?" he teased.

"I`ll have you know that I never fall. Today's just been an off day. Besides, I can barely feel my legs at the moment from sitting like this for so long." I tried defending myself but I couldn't help but think that it means I'm simply falling for him…..

After a few minutes, I stepped back from him and I smiled. "Let`s go."

Going outside, Daryl went straight over to his motorbike while I called up to Dale. "Dale, Daryl and I are going to into the woods to see if we can find anything."

"Be careful please, Matilda, Daryl," he called back down.

I grabbed my bat which leaned beside the RV`s door. As I went over to Daryl, he held out a knife with a sheath.

I took the blade that was roughly the length of my hand, holding the ivory handle, testing its grip and weight – I liked it. It was like it was made for me.

"It`s perfect, Daryl."

* * *

Daryl was in hunting mode the moment we entered the forest as his eyes swept the area for Walkers. But as much as I normally liked silence, I had this need to hear him speak so I just started asking random questions.

"Daryl, what do you miss most from the life before?"

He frowned as he looked back at me and I squirm under the intense look.

"What you wanna know for?"

"I`m a curious person," I shrugged.

"Beer and burgers."

I smiled at his classic answer "How long have you been with the others?" I asked , even though Dale kinda told me earlier.

"Didn't Dale give you our whole history earlier?"

"Maybe, but I wanna get to know you. Is that a crime?"

"Nearly fifty odd days, I think. My brother Merle and I just followed them to the Quarry and never decided to leave."

"Can I ask you one more question, or would you like to ask me something?" I teased.

"Why you being so nice and friendly towards me? I mean, I`m a stranger. I could be a crazy killer and you're out here alone in the woods with me?"

"I told you: I`m a curious person."

"It`s more than that. I saw now uncomfortable you were around the others but you seem calmer around me, which makes no sense."

Bugger he was observant. "You wanna know the truth? Before the world went crazy I was a hermit. From about 17 years old I barely left the farm until about 6 months before all this. I couldn't be around new people. Hell, for a while I didn't like my own family near me, but for some unknown reason you pull me in - like you're an anchor holding me down. I mean, I`ve only known you for what? Eight hours? And I`m better already."

There was nothing said for minutes and I could see his suspicion so I went one step further and just laid it all out there. I looked him in the eye so he could see I wasn't lying. "I like you Daryl," I whispered.

"What? You can`t mean that." He instantly denied it.

"Why not?" I didn't know why I was pushing this.

"You're too good for me. I'm a redneck."

I immediately shook my head no "You don't see yourself too clearly, do you? Daryl, I see a strong man, a protective, and kind man and I like what I see when I look at you. I would really like to get to know you better but I`m nervous. I was literally screwed over by someone I loved or thought I did so you`ll have to be patient with me just like I will be with you."

I could see he was fighting my words.

"We`ll see. After a few days you won't care so much and you`ll be just like everyone else," he said quietly, like he didn't mean for me to hear it, and he walked slowly back towards the RV. I trailed behind him and called out "I bet you I won`t. Daryl, once I like someone I don't unlike them unless they hurt me." I saw his shoulders tense but I couldn't tell if he believed me or not.

* * *

I left him alone as we walked through the woods. I had turned off the flash-light as the moon's rays were bright enough to see by and after twenty odd minutes I spoke up again. "Do you really think we can find her? I mean before it would be easy with sniffer dogs and hundreds of people but now with dead people everywhere…."

"Jesus, you people sure do give up hope easily. It`s been just over a day and everyone is writing her off," he snapped.

"That`s not what I meant, Daryl. I believe we will find her, I just hope that she hasn't been infected or injured before we do. How far could she really have gone? Wouldn't she head back to the creek where Dale said she was last seen?"

"This isn't the mountains of Tibet, its Georgia. There`s nothing out there besides walkers to hurt her and she knows what to do against them; she isn't stupid," he defended. "I don't care what you say: I`m gonna find her."

I sighed "I`m sure you will Daryl. I`m just worried, that`s all." I decided to change the sensitive subject. "I ran away once when I was six. My father was getting remarried and in protest I ran away to our secret hiding place. I was barely gone a few hours in the woods before Maggie rat-ted me out to Daddy. Maggie liked Annett from the start but I was stubborn as hell and refused. God I was so mean to her. I didn't see how happy she made him; all I saw was that she was replacing a woman I barely remember. I was so angry at Maggie for doing that but she was so upset that I had to forgive her since she refused to leave my side for a week after," I laughed.

"I`ve always been at home in the woods alone without people. Maggie thrives around them! It`s what makes us a different from each other," I finished.

"Hell I was younger when I got lost and I was fine," he said out of the blue, seeing how I thought he was ignoring me.

"What, you went missing as a kid? How old were you?" I asked, shocked.

He looked over at his shoulder, making sure I was following him. "I was lost for nine days, just wandering the woods, eating berries and wiping my ass of poison oak. Nobody found me. Hell, nobody was even looking. My mom had been dead for a year, my father was on another bender with some waitress and Merle was doing another stint in Juvie. I found my own way back and went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich - no worse for wear," he finished he laughed. "Well, except an extremely itchy ass."

I struggled at keeping a straight face but I couldn't help but laugh. "I`m so sorry," I giggled.

"Ha ha, laugh it up but my point is at least Sophia has someone looking for her, so she`ll be fine - you`ll see," he said like no other option was ever on the table.

"Then we`ll find her."

* * *

**This is a updated chapter: I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review **

**A special thanks to my BETA Hippielicious for helping me please check out her Walking Dead story it is awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don`t own or profit from the Walking Dead Series only my OC is mine.**

**Please enjoy and don`t forget to Review...**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

We had only been walking for a short while before I speaking up;

"You think we`re really gonna find her?" as I stepped over a large tree root

"Jesus what is it with everyone, we`re only just started looking!" Daryl cried out in disbelief

"I`m just saying she`s only 12, how long could a child survive by herself?" I tried to amend

He turned around facing me "This isn't the mountains of Tibet its Georgia, most likely she`s holed up in a farm-house somewhere waiting for us to find her, people get lost all the time and they survive just find it`s no different now" he said with conviction

"But what about 'Walkers'" I asked him

"How many could there really be in this area, it`s not like in the city were the population high, this is the country side" and he walked off scouting as I followed behind him

"Hell I was younger when I got lost and I was find" he said

"What you went missing as a kid? How old were you?" I asked shocked

He looked over at his shoulder at me like he wasn't sure why I was interested in hearing him talk

"I was lost for nine days, just wondering the woods eating berries and wiping my ass of poison oak leaves, no-one found me hell no-one was even looking; my mom had been dead for a year, my father was on another bender with some waitress and Merle was doing another stint in Juvie. I found my way back and went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich, no worse for wear" he finished he laughed "Well except an extremely itchy ass"

"I`m so sorry that happened to you Daryl" I tried to keep a straight face but the thought of a grown up Daryl with poison oak on his ass was too funny to resist as I laughed

He smiled at me "The only difference is Sophia has people looking for her"

"Then she has a huge advantage, she has you" I said smiling

* * *

Rick`s Point of View 

Leaning over Carl slow breathing body wasn't a scenario I thought I`d ever had to witness, but as his eyes start to flutter open did my heart soar with relief – my little boy is a fighter and he will survive this. Because I couldn't live in a world if my son was dead

"Hey little man, how are you feeling?" I asked him as his eyes settle on me

"It hurts a lot Daddy" he whimpered and my heart broke he hasn't called me Daddy in years

"Oh baby" Lori came and sat on the bed beside him

"Carl this is Hershel and where at his farm" I introduced him to the man that will save his life

Carl smiled briefly before Lori spoke "Do you remember what happened Sweetie?"

"Oh Mum you should have seen it, it was beautiful" he said in awe and I chuckled

"What was baby?" she asked confused

"The deer Mom, I got so close I could nearly touch it, Sophia will be so jealous" his eyes closed and his body started shaking

"Oh God Hershel what's happening" I demanded as I held Carl's thrashing body down

Hershel came over as he took Carls blood pressure,  
"He`s having a seizure, no don't touch him Rick holding him down could hurt him more" and I struggled as I released him as Lori starting screaming

"Why can`t you stop this, you're a doctor" Hershel frowned as Lori accused him of not doing everything in his power to help Carl

"This isn't a hospital Lori he`s going the best he can" I defended Hershel, cause I knew that he didn't have to take us in and disrespecting him isn't the right thing to do

Lori was crying as he collapsed to the floor;

"He needs more blood, his brain isn't getting enough" Hershel said and I immediately I offered my arm

"No Rick if I take anymore of yours your body will start to shut down and you`ll fall into a coma and eventually you`ll die" he said gravely

"What about your daughter Tilda you said she has the same blood type?" I remembered

"She`s O neg so she could do a transfusion, but unfortunately she hasn't returned with your group yet so we`ll just have to wait a bit longer for your man Shane and Otis to come back" Hershel said as he looked out the bedroom window, I could tell he was worried about his daughter so I tried to reassure him,

"My group won`t let anything happen to her, Daryl the man I left in charge will watch out for her"

And I fell silent as I watched my boy shallow breathing as I prayed…..

* * *

Tilda`s POV 

We walked in comfortable silence as we wandered through the forest with only a small torch and the moonlight guiding our way – in any other settling this would have been really romantic but the crossbow Daryl was carrying and the threat of Walkers really does put a damper on things.

"Holy shits take a look at this" Daryl said excitedly

Moving closer I could see the single man tent and I could see what the excitement was until I heard the moaning sound of a Walker, turning around I gasped "Oh Shit"

Someone had hanged themselves only to turn into a Walker

"Listen to this:

Got bit,

Fever hit,

World gone to shit,

Might as well quit:

Stupid fucker didn't know that ya had to shot yourself in the head first, turning himself into a swing Walker bait" Daryl said as he laughed

He must had noticed how quiet I was as he turned around to look at me "If you need to puke you go right ahead" he offered as I went myself go white from looking at the mangle moving corpse as it continued to snarl and hiss at us

"We must be the first people to come close to him, look how excited he`s gotten" Daryl kept talking

"Oh please talk about something else. How`d you learn to shoot? Did you already know or is this a new hobby?" I said as I lent over trying not to dry retch

"Na I`ve had this for years, I`m always hunting since its cheaper than buying meat, looks like we have something in common buddy he became the hunted after hanging himself like he did passing Walkers have stripped all the meat down to the bones". He replied

"God I thought we changed the subject?" I moaned out

"Call it payback for laughing at my itchy ass" he smirked as he entered the tent looking for any supplies

He came back out shaking his head "Come on girlie let`s head back"

I stopped him "What about him we can`t just leave him like that!"

"Why he won`t hurt anybody" he stopped when he saw the look on my face

"No I`m not wasting an arrow on the swing pinata" he insisted

I used my puppy dog eyes that always works on Daddy

"Please Daryl, I`ll help you get it back or make you new ones!" I pleaded

He shook his head in resignation "Things I do for a pretty face" He muttered

He aimed his crossbow and just as he was about to fire the Walker moved and instead of hitting him the head it pierced him through his neck which didn't kill him, I muffled a laugh as he growled and fired quickly again and this time striking him straight through his left eye socket

"Now you owe me two" he placed his precious crossbow against a tree "Come on monkey up you go" he pointed to the tree which our Walker buddy was tied too

"I`m so not climbing that tree, beside I`ll never reach if I`m above it but if you hold me up underneath I'll be able to get them" I purposed

He agreed to my plan as he stood beneath the Walker as I stood in front of him with my hands on his shoulders "Please don't drop me" I pleaded

He smirked as he bent down grasping me by my knees and hoisting me up, I gasped as my hands went to his head messing up his hair. I felt his face press against my stomach as I looked up I could tell we were a little short so I called down "A little more Daryl" as my hands reached up grasping the lowest one and pulling it clean out

He huffed as said "You're not exactly light Princess" I gasped in protest before whacking him over the head "Hey are you calling me fat?"

"Lord no" he recounted as he lifted me the last 20cm I needed as I grasped the feathered end of the arrow pulling it as hard as I could and to my disgust the eyeball came out too and I screamed:

"Oh my god that`s disgusting" I must of moved to much because the next thing I now its Daryl yelling as he fell flat onto his back as I landed on top of him

"Arg are you okay?" not realizing that when I sat up I was now straddling his stomach

When he didn't answer I looked down at his face "Daryl!" I shook his shoulders as I began to panic before noticing his smirk

"Oh you little shit" I laughed as I smacked his chest because I thought I had seriously hurt him

"Stop slapping me women" he growled as he grabbed my hands and flipping us over so he was on top as he playfulness shone through his crystal blue eyes

"I can`t believe you dropped me" I whispered as I my eyes lingered on his lips just inches away from mine

"Yeah well if you weren't wiggling around so much I wouldn't have" he murmured as his eyes dropped from mine to my lips as I licked them

Seconds pass but they felt like minutes before I spoke "Daryl, are you going to kiss me" god I wished he would

He hesitated "I was thinking about it"

Bringing my hand to cup his cheek "Stop thinking about it" and within seconds his lips were on mine;

Now while I haven't had much experience with boys beside one boy in high-school I definitely knew that this was different. Daryl kisses weren't sloppy like his was, but strong yet soft as he put more pressure into the kiss as I moaned in delight, as I felt his hand fall to my knee bringing it up and wrapping it around his waist as he grunted.

Our first kiss wasn't a chaste kiss by any means, but several kisses molded into one really long kiss. I moved my other hand to the back of his neck as I played with the back of his hair which caused him to moan in pleasure as he pressed down on me harder. He released my lips as the need for air became desperate as we inhaled deeply; I brought my hand from his cheek to his lips as I grazed my thumb over his bottom lip "Wow"

"Wow indeed" he murmured as he rested his forehead against mine as we laid there resting as our heart-beats finally settled down, I know I had no wish to move as I liked the feeling of his body pressed against mine as his arms wrapped around me making me feel like the safest person in the world but my little paradise shattered when something else started moaning.

We both jumped up as Daryl grabbed his crossbow as he stood in-front of me as a women Walker came into view;

Since she was still far enough away I swiftly came to a conclusion as I grabbed Daryl`s arm stopping him from killing it,

"Can I?"

Daryl looked at me funny before what I said sank in "What you wanna do it"

"Yeah it`s like Andrea said I can`t get sick every time I see a Walker and I think this is the best case scenario, I`m gonna have to kill one eventually and you're here in case something goes wrong" I lifted my baseball bat which I dropped earlier

He shook his head no "If your gonna do this you shouldn't use a bat, a bat takes up too much energy and time swing that thing around, you`d be better off with a knife" he said as he pulled his knife out of its sheath at his hip and he flipped it around so I could grab the handle

I took the large knife into my small hands as he helped direct my hand into the best position as he stepped behind me holding my arm as he moved me showing me how I should stab the Walker in the head;

"You`d be best to use the bat in your left hand to keep the Walker at a distance while using your right to stab it through the eyes or on the side of its head like this" as he swung my arm up and down

"You got it?" he asked me

"Yeah I think so" I stepped away from him as I approached the female Walker with I hope was a confident stride

Okay Tilda you can do this, if Daryl wasn't here you would have to protect yourself so grow some balls and just do it, nothing bad will happen because Daryl is right behind you with his crossbow.

The female Walker was mostly naked as I took in her appearance but I shook my head, I don't need to know what she looks like I just need to put her down she isn't a person anymore, what Daddy says isn't right there`s no going back for them you know that;

I raised my bat as it came into contact with her chest and I raise Daryl`s knife and bring it swiftly down into the side of her head killing her instantly

The body fell and I bent down and pulled the knife out and handed it straight back to Daryl who nodded at me

"They aren't people anymore are they?" I asked but I already knew the answer

"No, we were at the CDC in Atlanta a few days ago and a scientist there showed us the infection process, I didn't really understand all the science words but the gist of it was that the decease kills the person and after a certain amount of time they come back as a walking corpse. Sorry" he informed me

"I always knew deep down that they were dead, my step-brother and step-mother were bitten and my dad likes to think that somewhere their working on a cure, but I never thought so" I said glumly

"You okay?" he asked after several minutes of just looking at each other

"Yeah, lets head back" I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the RV

* * *

30 minutes later

Arriving back at the RV we could see Carol jump up as she started climbing down the ladder,

"You guys okay?" Dale called out as he too stood up

"Yeah we`re good Dale" Daryl called back as he watched with dread as Carol came to a stop in front of us "Did you find anything?" She begged

Shaking his head no "I`m so sorry Carol" I stepped up saying with compassion as I could tell she was only hanging on by a thread

"We only found a Walker hanging in a tree and he wasn't hurting anyone" he offered

I was confused as to why he didn't mention the Walker I took out, but I didn't call him out on it assuming he had a reason

"Sorry Carol I`ll go out again tomorrow" he promised but she wasn't listening as she burst into tears and ran into the RV slamming the door closed behind her

"She understands that your trying your best it`s just frustrating for her" Dale tried to be reassuring but it sounded condescending

Daryl just shook his head "You want me to take over watch, let you get some sleep?" he asked Dale

"No, I`m okay for now; you need your sleep more than I do since you`ll be busy tomorrow, both of you should get some rest" He sat back down in his fold-out chair as he dismissed us

Daryl shrugged and went straight inside leaving me for a second before I followed him in after calling out to Dale "Good night"

Entering the RV I could hear Carol`s soft weeping but I ignored her as I sat down opposite of Daryl as He laid his crossbow across the dining table as he cleaned the arrows that he used earlier,  
"Dale`s right you know, morning will come all too soon and it`s going to be extremely busy morning with us moving and settling on the farm, so come on put the crossbow away and get some sleep" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up

"You're getting pretty bossy Princess" he smirked at me but did what I asked;

"Don't pretend that you don't like it" I teased him as he stood striping off his angel-winged vest and folding it up to use as a pillow as I curled up on my previous seat with my knees up at my chest as I watched him as he laid down on the floor

He lend up resting on him elbows as he looked at me "You shouldn't sleep like that you saw how your legs went earlier"

I sent him a funny look "There`s no-where else for me to go"

"You could lay down with me I promise I won`t bite" He wiggled his eyebrows causing me to giggle

"You liked it earlier didn't you; you're a secret hugger aren't you!" I laughed

"Just get down here Princess" he grunted but his smile contradicted his words

"Now who`s bossy!" I said amused but I got up and laid down beside him in the tight space with Daryl on his back and myself laying on my side as I used his shoulder as a pillow, I snuggled into his side but there was something I just had to say:

"Daryl" he grunted a yes

"I`m really glad I met you" I whispered as I felt that what I said was for only his ears and no-one else`s.

But minutes later just as sleep started creeping up on me I heard Daryl whisper "Me too Princess me too"

* * *

No-ones POV

Four hours later when Dale came in from watch he stumble upon an interesting sight, he smiled as he watched Daryl pulling Tilda close as he protected her even in his dreams and a sight like that was heart-warming.

Dale left them alone as he sat down in his driver's seat and with a pillow against the window and pulling his hat over his eyes did the land of sleep finally claim him.

* * *

**And that`s another chapter finished, I hope you all enjoyed that and please hit that review button and make me smile **

**If you like to try another Daryl/OC you should check out – Harley Rulez – A rose comes with thorns.**

**Next chapter should be up in a day or two**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
